roles_and_functions_of_the_familyfandomcom-20200213-history
Family Dynamics
Family Dynamics The definition of family dynamics is the way in which the family operates as a whole. Family members each affect one another directly and indirectly. Let's say a mother has taken a new job that'll add extra income to the family, but it also adds more stress on the mother. The mother becomes more tired and can not finish all the housework that she usually does when she gets home from work. The father then picks up the extra housework to help the wife, but this leads to more stress on the father who becomes more irratable with the children. The children then become agitated with the parents because the parents are more irritable towards them. You see how everyone is affected directly or indirectly by each other? Mothers, fathers, and children all have their own role within the family. Parenting Styles There are four different parenting styles: #Authoritative *This parenting style is when parents tend to be demanding but are warm and responsive as well. These parents set firm rules and standards for their children, but allow some liberty within those limits for the children. These parents pay attention to their children's needs and wants, and are able to have calm and responsive conversations with the kids. Children that grow up with authoritative parents usually develop good social skills, tend to be happier, and have more self confidence. : 2. Authoritarian *Authoritarian parents tend to be demanding of their children but are also very cold towards them as well. These parents expect their children to comply with their demands without hesitation. These parents exercise their parental power through harsh punishment and threats. Also, these parents tend to manipulate their children into thinking that obedience and compliance is love. Children of authoritarian parents have difficulty in social situations, lower self-esteem, and possibly more aggressive outside the home. : 3. Permissive *This parenting style is when parents are compliant to their children's needs and wishes. It is high in responsiveness, but low in demandingness. These parents try not to control their children and let their kids act in their own ways. They very rarely discipline their children. These parents are seen as "friends" to the children rather than a parent. Children of permissive parents often lack self-control and are impulsive. These children often engage in drug and alcohol use before other children. : 4. Rejecting-Neglecting *Rejecting-Neglecting parents are disengaged parents and are neither demanding nor responsive to their children. These parents do not control their children. They also do not support their children. While they fill the child's basic needs, they are usually detached from the child's life. Children of these parents tend to exhibit anti-social behavior, low academic competence, and can be involved in promiscious behavior. Child as an Inluence on Parents Children are probably the strongest influence on parents' parenting styles. The indiviual differences in children contribute to the parenting they recieve. Attractiveness and Children's Behaviors and Temperments influence how the parent choose to parent the children. Unfortunately, the way a child looks influences parents. Parents tend to be more warm and affectionate to children with appealing faces. Parents of unappealing babies tend to pay attention to others rather their own children. Children's behavior also influences parents. Children who are disobedient, angry, and/or challenging make parenting difficult. These children make it hard for parents to be authoritative parents because it is hard to have a positive reaction to that consistant behavior from the children. Category:Family Dynamics